creppypastas de dalia
by neko-chan0423
Summary: solo tres creppyspastas, sucesos no reales en la vida de dalia/yuri en el ultimo capitulo, solo en el ultimo/si me equivoque en la categoría diganme, porfis
1. Chapter 1

Creppypastas de dalia (1ra)

Belleza sobrenormal.

_La oscuridad de ese cuarto era profunda, como un cielo sin estrellas, una lámpara del techo se enciende de repente y muestra debajo de él a una gata, blanca y solo se logra ver sus iris naranjas ya que la luz no alumbra la mitad de arriba de su cara, la gata está sujeta a una mesa con cinturones de cuero en sus extremidades, y las patas ligeramente separadas._

_-están seguros de esto?-pregunto nerviosa y dudosa al perro alemán que se acerca a la luz._

_-por supuesto!-exclama con una sonrisa mientras una osa polar aparece también._

_-ser bella es un sacrificio…la belleza es un sacrificio-dijo con una sonrisa cínica._

_-y todos sabemos que eres la gata que ha atraído a todos los animales, dalia-entra otra perra color crema._

_La luz alumbra su mirada, una bella mirada, es hermosa solo que con patas cortas como todos los felino, lo cual le quita algunos puntos según los cirujanos que están ahí, dalia es un experimento, una prueba para ese experimento, pero no le importa eso si logra ser bella, lo único que quiere en el mundo pues los científicos y demás personal del hospital le han lavado el cerebro colocándole solo el pensamiento de ser bella y de que es lo único importante del mundo._

_-la belleza es un sacrificio, ¿lo aceptaras?-pregunto la osa con una sonrisa._

_-si-asintió sonriendo aun nerviosa._

_Los cirujanos ni se limitan en poner anestesia, la perra crema empuja un carrito con varios cuchillos de diferentes formas._

_El perro toma uno pequeño y curveado, y sin esperar corta desde la rodilla hasta el tambillo, dalia se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar repitiéndose mentalmente "todo por belleza", las dos hembras limpian la sangre que sale como cascada, después de todo igual le traspasan sangren por un tubito, separan la carne las arterias y tocan el hueso, dalia oyó el fuerte crujido que provoco su hueso al ser roto._

_-AAAAAHHHHH-grita sin contenerse con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-tranquila-le dice la osa con su sonrisa cínica lo cual no logra calmar a la gata pero se calla._

_Conecto su hueso con otro y después con el suyo, cierran la herida y la cosen, dalia no soportaba el intenso ardor, sentía que estaba muriendo, el mismo procedimiento fue con el otro, después desde su entrepierna cortaron a los lados formando una "v" y abrieron, tuvieron que colócale una mordaza por los fuentes gritos que daba, le colocaron huesos para formar caderas, eh igual le cocieron, en ambas puntadas le pusieron un liquido verdusco pera que el pelaje creciera normalmente, lo único que faltaba era que la gata se adaptara a ellos._

Dalia despertó, se sentó en su cama y miro sus piernas, jugo con ellas con una sonrisa de lado.

-gracias kristal, por darme tus huesos-susurro sonriendo.

Después de todo la belleza si era un sacrificio.

* * *

Este suceso jamás paso ni pasara en la vida de dalia, solo es un Creppypastas que se me ocurrió, solo eso.

y les explicare (pero suceso no real):

los padres de dalia y kristal murieron antes, en este "universo" o pasado su tio muere igual, ambas solas, unos tipos que son los del fic se los llevan a un psiquiatra-laboratorio, donde experimentan con los pacientes, pero ellos habían decidido borrar las memorias de las dos y empezar el experimento que en si solo era para ver si se podían implantar huesos, formar las caderas y eso, eligieron a dalia para el experimento ya que ella atraía mas que kristal, y al ser nueva no importaba si moría, a dalia como era una niña era mas fácil darle la única idea de que lo unico que importaba en el mundo era la belleza, logrando que solo le importara eso, solo por diversión y para que aceptara el experimento, a kristal en tanto la utilizaron solo para brindarle la "belleza" a dalia, por lo tanto la mataron y le quitaron los huesos, por esa razón dalia le agradece al final.

si aun tienen dudas me dicen yo responderé :)


	2. Chapter 2

Creppypastas de dalia (part 2)

Viva?

Dalia corría lo más rápido que podía, incluso en sus cuatro patas, asustada, mas asustada que cuando se le atravesaba esa cosa a la que le tenía fobia, llego al fin al lugar, ahí su hermana menor se encontraba tirada en el piso todos los del zoológico o casi todos se encontraban a su alrededor, algunos ayudándola otros solo observándola al no saber qué hacer, dalia empujo a varios para acercarse a su hermana.

-kristal!-exclamo al verla, ahí estaba su hermana en el parque, en su cabeza había una herida que sangraba pero no era la única, en su estómago, su estómago estaba abierto mostrando todo y dejando un gran charco de sangre.

-her-hermana-hablo con dificultad mirando a la ojinaranja.

-que paso?-pregunto moviéndola delicadamente y posándola sobre su pecho abrazándola.

-estaba tranquila, cuando de repente algo me golpeo, duele hermana, ¡duele mucho!-respondió rompiendo en llanto abrazando fuertemente a la gata.

Dalia miro a los lado, todos las miraba pero eso no le importaba, a lo lejos encontró un tronco con manchas de sangre, ¡algún maldito le había hecho esto a propósito a su hermana, por dios en ese parque era imposible ver troncos, siempre estaba libre de eso!

kristal tosió y al momento en que dalia sintió algo liquido correr por su estomago hasta su vientre bajo la mirada atónica.

¡sangre!, ¡su hermana había vomitado sangre!

-kristal, resiste te llevare a cuida…-decía mientras se paraba alterada y algunos animales avanzaba para ayudarla.

-duele!-grito la ojirosa mientras dalia se tensaba y bajaba lentamente para no volverla a lastimas.

-hermana?, resiste, estarás bien-decía pensando en una forma de colocar a su hermana en su amigo león.

-d-dalia… perdón-decía lentamente kristal mientras la luz de sus ojos se apagaba, había perdido demasiada sangre, el abrazo que le daba a dalia se debilito.

Los ojos de la angora se achicaron, había muerto, ¡su hermana había muerto!, le fallo a lo único que la mantenía controlada, la razón por la que la muerte de sus padres no le había afectado, eso era ella, su hermana, la que le hacia saber que podía proteger algo, la única amiga inseparable, la que la entendia, estaba ahí muerta.

-KRISTAL!-grito rompiendo en llanto, sin importarle que todos la vieran, la abrazo, era un sueño, ¡eso era!, de un momento a otro comenzó a llover, tenían que irse, solo su amigo Max, un león, se quedó con ella, la consoló.

-tranquila, mañana le haremos un funeral-decía mientras dalia miraba a su hermana.

-A quién?-pregunto con una sombra rodeando sus ojos, las lágrimas aún seguían en sus mejillas mezclada con la lluvia.

-eh?-emitió confundido-b-bueno, a kristal-respondió.

-a kristal?, kristal no está muerta, solo está dormida-dijo alzando la mirada y viéndolo, su amigo noto que sus ojos ya no tenía ese hermoso brillo, estaban monótonos.

-qué?-pregunto confundido.

-sí, será mejor que me la lleve no vaya a pescar un resfriado-dijo cargando a su hermana y teniendo una sonrisa.

-vámonos max o también te enfermaras-dijo mientras se dirigía al zoológico.

Una vez en su habitad, dejo a la ojirosa en su cama, tomo su aguja y un hilo blanco y coció a su hermana, al terminar, la tapo, y se fue a acostar.

Max estaba loco al decir que su hermana había muerto, kristal seguía con ella, no había muerto, solo dormía, no le había fallado, podía protegerla.

Al día siguiente dalia despertó por un fuerte y horrible olor, se levanto fue a su tocador improvisado y tomo un perfume, lo roció hasta que el olor se mezclo con el perfume haciendo un raro olor ya que era el olor de carne podrida y lavanda.

-despierta kris~-dijo aun con los ojos monótonos y pintando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-no quiero-"dijo" su hermana mientras dalia se cercaba.

-te hare tu desayuno favorito-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok, pero no me puedo moverme-"sonrió" mientras dalia le devolvió el gesto eh igual sonreía, cargándola y sentándola en la mesa para comer y después dirigirse a su cocina.

Dalia le preparo unos hot cakes.

-dame no puedo moverme-"dijo" kristal mientras dalia le daba.

Pero en realidad solo le daba a alguien muerto, a kristal que se encontraba como trapo en la silla con los ojos cerrados, pero para dalia sus ojos estaban abiertos.

-te gusta?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-si-"respondió" cuando en realidad no dijo nada, solo estaba había, cocida del estómago, con los ojos cerrados.

Dalia le sonrió, mientras kristal "le devolvía el gesto", ¿muerta? ¿Kristal? Qué tontería, ella estaba viva, ¡lo estaba!.

* * *

Repito este suceso jamás paso, y explicare, están en el zoo de Washington, en el verdadero pasado de dalia, las tres que le hacían bullyng le arrojaron un tronco a kristal y va a cuidado animal por segunda vez, ya que si resulto gravemente herida pero se recupera, pero en este caso no es así y kristal muere, dalia al no soportar el hecho de que muere lo único que le quedaba, la que le convencía de que podía proteger algo, pierda la desconexión con la realidad y su mente le hace alucinar que kristal en verdad está viva, el cerebro es un órgano increíble, cuando en realidad está muerta, en pocas palabras la razón de dalia se pierde, ¡pero solo porque es un Creppypastas, jamás sucedió esto!

Y subiré otro, pero será yuri, marleneXdalia, sobrenombre, MarLia.


	3. MarLia

Por su culpa

Dalia se encontraba mirando a sus "amigos" juzgándo a Marlene por meterla a ella disque al "camino malo".

La mañana había sido normal, como siempre, Marlene visito a su novia dalia quien nadaba plácidamente.

-hola-saludo arriba del muro con una sonrisa coqueta.

-hola Marlene-dijo con una sonrisa alegre mientras la nutria daba un salto hasta el estanque.

Al salir a la superficie Marlene la tomo de las mejillas y le dio un dulce beso, creyendo que nadie las había visto.

-tienes hambre?-pregunto dalia al separarse.

-para comerte, si, si tengo-respondió juguetona para reír al ver el sonrojo de la gata.

-yo decía para comer, no para eso-se tuvo que contener para no gritarlo teniendo su cara al rojo vivo.

-jajajaja si, si tengo hambre-rio la nutria mientras ambas salían del agua.

Y cuando entraron a la cueva alguien había empujado a la ojiverde estrellándola contra la mesa.

-¡Marlene!-grito dalia corriendo hacia su pareja y volteando hasta la entrada para ver al que le había empujado.

-no contamines a dalia!-grito un gato café claro en compañía de un mapache.

-como te atreves!-le grito esta vez el otro.

-lucas, jovani ¿qué carajos dicen?-grito molesta dalia con el ceño fruncido, como se atrevían a empujar y encima gritarle eso a su novia!.

Y hasta ahí comenzó como el principio.

-Fenómeno, como te atreviste a llevar a dalia al camino malo-grito el mapache, llamado jovani, a la nutria, mientras se paraba para protestar.

-deberías morirte, por envenenar a dalia!-grito Lucas sin dejarle hablar empujándola.

Dalia no soporto que trataran así a su novia por su culpa, ni mucho menos que le dijeran que se muriera, ¡¿Quiénes se creían?! ¿Dios acaso?, dalia frunció demasiado el ceño, molesta, furiosa, hasta el punto que lagrimitas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, apretando los dientes vio como los dos se acercaban a la nutria que se paraba otra vez, para darle otro golpe, ¡en su presencia lo hicieron!, tomo su guitarra eléctrica sin que los dos la viera.

-¡déjenla!-grito golpeando la cabeza al mapache quien cayó por el fuerte dolor, pero dalia no se detuvo.

Lo golpeo aun cuando el mapache había muerto por varios golpes en su cabeza, y parte de su cerebro salía de su cabeza, lo siguió golpeando hasta destruir la guitarra, hasta manchar todo el piso de carmesí y dejarlo con trozos de materia gris esparcidos en el piso.

Dalia giro para tomar un bate de beisbol que tenía en una caja, Lucas iba a correr pero la gata fue más rápida y con sus garrar rasgo la espalda del otro, y con el bate lo golpeo en el estómago adentrándolo más a la cueva comenzando a golpearlo en todas partes de su cuerpo, hasta matarlo, todo el lugar estaba de rojo, eh igual ella, hasta sangre le había salpicado a Marlene, dalia se puso de rodillas soltando el bate que rodo a un lado de ella, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y aun se encontraba shockeada, solo vio como Marlene se paraba y se dirigía a ella.

-Tranquila, todo está bien-le dijo abrazándola cálidamente mientras dalia la abrazaba aun shockeada.

Es cierto, todo estaba bien, pues ellos le incitaron a matarlos, ellos tenían la culpa por no respetar su relación con la nutria, ¡ellos la tenían!, sonrió, solo había protegido su amor, no había hecho nada malo.

* * *

ya! este es el ultimo, adios


	4. RiLia

celos

No hace mucho que dalia y rico se volvieron pareja, pero últimamente el pingüino se veía molesta, y no por dalia.

POV rico

Odio ver cuando dalia esta con otros, odio ver cuando sonríe para otros, ¡esas sonrisas son mías, no se las des a los demás!, todo de ella es mío, ella es mía!, no dejare que nadie me la quite, NADIE!, pero ella podría irse, que hare?, ¡¿Qué?!, no puedo dejar que ella se aleje de mi, la amo, pero no soy el único, dalia porque tenias que nacer asi?!, eso complica nuestro a amor, por dios!, pero hay una forma para que te quedes conmigo siempre…

FIN DEL POV

Rico se dirige al habitad de dalia, al llegar la ve a un lado de su estanque con un helado, su mirada tan adorable, rico sonríe al ver que esta sola.

-hola dalia-saluda saltando al pasto captando la mirada de la felina, después de haber regurgitado un cuchillo.

-hola-devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa, rico tenia el cuchillo escondido en su espalda.

-que haces?-pregunto acercándose a ella.

-bueno pues…como un helado y…espero una llamada de mi amigo mateo, ya que hoy regresa de un viaje-dice alegre con un celular a un lado.

A rico le dio un tic en su ajo al escuchar al chico, pero sigue sonriendo forzadamente.

-vas a verlo?-vuelve a preguntar mientras dalia le mira extrañada.

-obvio- sonríe, "obvio "repite rico en su mente con la mirada sombría, se sienta a su lado.

-oye dali, porque no tenemos una cena esta noche-dice que la gata traga duro una pequeña porción que lamio del helado.

-lo siento rico, pero esta noche tenia pensado ir a la nueva discoteca que abrió mateo, te parece mañana-propone con una sonrisa nerviosa, es su imaginación o el ambiente se puso tenso.

-nop, hoy-sonríe.

-por favor ri…-es callada, la sonrisa que forma fue borrada rápidamente por una de sorpresa.

Rico reía, dalia miro por sobre su hombro donde distinguió como el pingüino le clavaba el cuchillo en su espalda, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

-p-porque?-tartamudeo, comenzaba a sentirse débil.

-porque te amo dalia, pero odio verte con otros-respondió serio, pero sonrió al terminar.

-yo también te amo rico, y si yo muero…-formo una siniestra sonrisa, aun sintiéndose débil, rico tenia una ceja alzada pero se sorprendió cuando sintió como algo se enterraba en su espalda y aunque ya había llegado a su límite lo que sea que fuera sentía que lo querían meter a la fuerza.

-…tu también-termino dalia, rico sintió como "eso" salía dejando un insoportable ardor, dalia mostro su mano con sus garras afuera, toda su mano estaba manchada de rojo goteando.

-rico sonrió sintiendo como su sangre salía sin control.

-cierto-asintió, dalia le sonrió pero el brillo de sus ojos comenzaba a irse, calla en el pecho del pingüino, parecía que dormía, mas no lo hacía, la visión del pingüino se fue nublando, cayendo igual al pasto junto con la gata, ambos en un charco de sangre.

* * *

No se si esto sería considerado un creepy, pero se me ocurrió de la nada y lo subo aquí :)


End file.
